


I'm Just A Poor Boy

by Anonymous6285



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Sickfic, Vomit, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Brian is sick, and Rog, Deacy, and Freddie help take care of him.Requested by sublime42





	I'm Just A Poor Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have finals coming up, and my gramma just died, my dog had a severe allergic reaction, and things just aren't going too well :/  
> Also the end is a bit I dunno. I hope you like it, though.....

Roger and Freddie sat on the couch as John was ready to propose a song idea. They waited patiently for Brian, but he never came.

“I’m going to check on him,” Roger finally said. “It’s 10 o’clock. He should be awake already.” Roger stood and left the room.

“Brian?” he said as he knocked on the door. He got no response, so he opened it anyway. Brian was still sound asleep on his bed, his eyelids gently closed. “Oh, Brian.” The drummer walked over and started shaking him. “Bri, it’s time to wake up. It’s already ten.” Brian shuffled a bit before his eyes cracked open.

“What do you want, Rog?”

“It’s really late, Bri. Why don’t you get up, and we can get you some breakfast.” Brian pulled the covers over his head, leaving Roger to sigh and pull them back over him. “You look horrible,” he said. 

“Thanks, Roger. It means a lot to me.”

“No. I mean, are you sick?”

“No. I’m not sick, thank you very much.” But then he sat up to prove his point, and a wave of nausea hit him. He groaned.

“Brian, you alright?”

“Dandy,” he said as he twisted and pushed the covers to his feet. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I just feel… absolutely terrible.”

“So you are sick!” Brian shrugged. He got up to his knees and froze as he felt something trickling down his leg. And that he couldn’t stop it despite the burning pain it caused. “Well, come and eat breakfast at least. And Deacy wants us to hear his song.” Brian didn’t move.

“R-Roger?” he managed. Roger glanced at him.

“What’s wro--?” But he saw it. How could you not see the now huge stain on his pants and sheets. His face reddened, and he sat back down, trying to pull the covers back over himself. Roger didn’t do anything.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, mortified. “You can-- you can leave now. I’ll clean it up. Oh, god.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll help.” Roger pulled the blanket back off of him, trying not to wince at the horrible smell.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t know I had to.”

“It’s fine. Why don’t you go ahead and clean yourself up? I’ll take care of the bed and come get your clothes, too.”

“Roger, you really don’t have to do this.”

“I want to help, Brian. I don’t mind.” Brian fought back tears as he made his way to the loo and stripped down. There was a knock on the door.

“Yeah?”

“Can I take your clothes?” Brian opened the door and handed them to Roger.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Roger handed him another pile of clothes. “You can put those on.” Brian smiled.

As Roger went downstairs to throw everything in the wash, he got weird glances from Freddie and John.

“What…?” Freddie said, one eyebrow raised significantly higher than the other. Roger ignored them and proceeded to get the sheets and clothes in the wash.

“Where’s Brian?” John asked when he returned and sat back down on the couch.

“I’m kind of worried about him. I think he’s sick.”

Brian finished his shower and was on his way down the stairs when he heard the conversation.

“Did he hurl on the sheets or something?” Freddie asked, obviously referencing the sheets Roger had just put in the washing machine.

“Uh, no,” Roger started softly, and Brian’s heart dropped right through his chest. “He, er, well, he sat up and he kind of… wet himself.”

“If it was that bad, why didn’t he just go before?” John asked.

“He said he didn’t know he had to.” 

“We should probably get him to the doctor,” John said. 

“Yeah.” And then Roger noticed Brian, who was now standing at the side of the room. “You alright?” he said. Brian nodded.

“Er, yeah. I’m fine.”

“Breakfast, then?”

“Sure,” Brian replied to Freddie’s question.

“Wonderful, darling.” Freddie gestured for him to sit on the couch as he poured a bowl of cereal, and Brian did. He listened as John started talking about his song, but he didn’t really hear much. Instead he was mostly just fighting the urge to vomit.

But the undeniable time came. He leaned forward and vomited all over the carpet. John jumped back and Roger to the side. But Freddie ran in form the kitchen to see if he was alright.

“Brian!” he cried. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he replied as he felt a horrible pain in his abdomen. He cried, grabbing at his stomach and falling onto his knees. 

“No. Brian, you need to get back to your bed.”

“I’m fine, Fred. Really.”

“Brian, he’s right. You should probably get back to—“

John’s words were cut off my a long, painful scream. More tears fell from Brian’s eyes as his abdomen and crotch burned. Bad. 

“It hurts!” he cried. Roger, Freddie, and John all started helping up to his feet, but saw that he had wet himself again. This time, though, red streaks ran down his jeans as well. 

“Oh, god,” Roger whispered. “Can you guys go get him cleaned up and put him in my bed? I’m going to call the doctor.”

“Yeah.”

Freddie and John helped him up the stairs and to the bathroom. 

“Do you want to have another shower?” Brian nodded. “Alright. Freddie, start the water.” John set Brian down on the toilet and started pulling off his shirt. Then his pants. “You’ll have to do these yourself,” he gestured to the underwear. 

“Okay. It’s warm. Just get on in there and holler if you need us. We’ll get you some more clothes. 

“Thank you,” Brian mumbled. 

“No problem.”

And the two of them left to go check on Roger. 

“It’s a UTI.” John frowned. 

“How does it go away?”

“The doctor just said to make sure he just drinks a lot of water and goes to the loo when he has to. And applying heat will make it feel better.”

“Alright.”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. I should probably go get him some clothes, though. I’ll be back.” Freddie scampered off up the stairs. 

 

***

 

They were all sitting on the couch listening to John when Brian came back down the stairs, the bathroom rug in his hand. It was wet.

“Brian, you alright?”

“I, er…” He blushed. “I threw up on the rug. Sorry.” Roger got up and took the rug out of his hands. 

“It’s alright. But the doctor said you probably have a UTI, so if you, er, have to use the toilet, it’s supposed to hurt.” Roger looked at the floor, clearly uncomfortable. “But you should go if you have to. You don’t want it to get worse.” Brian nodded. 

“I’m going upstairs now.”

“If you need anything, you can come get us, darling. It’s nothing to be ashamed about.” Brian smiled a bit and then left once again.

 

***

 

“Do you want to watch a movie with me?” John asked as he opened up Brian’s door to find him sitting on his bed and staring blankly at the wall in front of him. “Freddie and Roger went to bed, but I’m not really tired.”

“Sure.”

They started a movie downstairs, Brian leaning on John.

“John? Can you promise you won’t be mad if I throw up or piss on you?”

“I promise.”

“Thanks.”

“But make sure you go when you have to.” Brian looked at the floor, being sure not to make eye contact.

“Right.”

“Brian,” John said knowingly. “Go to the toilet.”

“Fine.” Brian stood and walked to the loo. He didn’t leave for a while, but John was in there for him to lean on. There was a lot of crying and screaming that night, and even though they never got to watch the rest of the movie, Brian was grateful his friend helped him through the night.


End file.
